


Third Time's A Charm

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers AU, First Kiss, Fluff, He's about as straight as a slinky, I guess a bit of angst?, I know how to tag totally, M/M, Not really. Laf just thinks Hercules is straight, One-Shot, poor blushy babies, they both have crushes on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day Co-workers AU, everything is in the tags, read if you'd like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's A Charm

Lafayette was bored. He didn't exactly hate his job, but he didn't like his boss and he certainly didn't like his colleagues. Well, except one. But he worked in a different field, so they almost never saw each other during work hours. Seeing as Laf came into work just as the office had opened up for the day he figured he'd take an early lunch break. He shut down his computer and stood up, then began making his way to the other side of the building where Hercules was working diligently. Well, he was alternating between taking long sips of his energy drink and then working diligently for the next ten or so minutes, but the point stands. The Frenchman walked up to his desk, jumping up on it with a smile on his face. 

Hercules looked up, noticing him for the first time. "Oh hey, Laf," he said, trying to mask his excitement at seeing his friend. Or, crush, rather, but nobody actually knew that. He wasn't even sure if Lafayette was gay or not, which didn't help his case in the slightest. Nonetheless, he was happy to see him. 

"Bonjour, mom amie," he replied brightly, his voice pulling Hercules out of his thoughts. He blinked once, hoping that Lafayette hadn't noticed that he was staring, but even if he had he said nothing of it. 

"Why are you here? Uh.. I mean.. Shouldn't you be working still? It's only 11, lunch doe-"

"Technically no, but I came here early today and am hungry already. Would you care to join me, mon cher?" 

Lafayette said quickly, cutting him off.  
Hercules blushed lightly but nodded, closing up his laptop and holding out his hand to Laf. "Help me up," he said, grinning.

Lafayette nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his feet. Either Hercules was lighter than he looked or Lafayette stronger they would never know, but needless to say they were both rather surprised when he bound to his feet, nearly colliding into the Marquis. A light blush fell on both their cheeks, but the pair was too busy laughing to notice. Hercules let go of Laf's hand and headed out of the office with the other close behind.

"So, where to?" Hercules asked, trying not to show that he was still ever so slightly flustered

"There's a.. I believe it's called Panera? A block or so away."

"Oh, yeah! I like that place, and I haven't been in a while. Sounds good."

They headed off, Lafayette walking with a slight skip in his step, causing his ponytail to bounce every which way. Hercules smiled at him, amused at his excitement. 'You're adorable,' he thought, not daring to say it out loud for fear of the response that he might get. He knew perfectly that half of the girls at work fawned over his best friend already, and he was always the one to be confided in when a friendship was broken due to unshared love. He kept his thoughts and feelings to himself because he didn't want to ruin another friendship for Lafayette because of his stupid feelings- he cared too much. 'It's better I suffer than him,' he thought to himself over and over again. 

By the time he noticed that his friend had suddenly stopped skipping his smile had long since faded from his face, leaving him looking completely lost. 

"What is wrong, mon amie?" Asked Laf, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking, is all," he replied vaguely, feeling his cheeks heat up. He shook his head, walking up to the cafe. He opened the door, holding it for Lafayette before walking in after him. As the pair walked up to the counter to order Hercules tried his best to not think about what he had been hoping this was. 'Lafayette is my friend, he's straight, and this is just us eating lunch together to get away from Lee,' he kept saying to himself, getting lost  
in his own repetition.

Laf finished ordering and looked up at Hercules, waiting patiently for him to add his own order. 

"Oh, sorry," he said, being jerked out of his thoughts (hehe) for the second time that day, and by the same person.  
"Oh.. I'll have the soup of the day.. in a bread bowl, please" he said as he withdrew his wallet, but Lafayette stopped him. 

"Non, mon amie, I am paying," he insisted, and handed the cashier a twenty, taking the pager and walking over to a small, slightly secluded table. 

Hercules smiled gratefully, sitting down across from Laf when he noticed a blush cross the younger's cheeks. He looked behind him, slightly dissapointed to see a lovely-looking girl sitting alone as she worked. He turned back, trying not to let his sadness show, instead choosing to tease him about it mercilessly.

"You've got a little blush there, Laf. Who is it, that girl back there?"

"No.. non," he stuttered, his blush growing deeper.

"Oh really? Cause I can assure you I'm a hell of a wing man," he said with a wink.

To Laf's relief the pager began buzzing at that moment and Hercules got up to get their food. He let out a deep breath, hoping to get his blush to go away. 'Mi anour est mon amie.. mon dieu," he thought to himself. Hercules had recently been occupying almost all of his thoughts, day and night. Speak of the devil, there he was with a tray of their food, grinning when he saw that the red on Laf's 

cheek had only increased.  
"Go on, ask her!" He urged, hoping that if Laf actually had someone Hercules' own feelings would decrease.

"It is not her who is making me blush.." 

"Wait.. who is it?"

"No, you know what? Nevermind. It's nothing."

Herc took his food, slowly starting to eat it as he eyed Lafayette suspiciously.

"Je t'aime," Lafayette muttered after about five minutes of just an awkward silence, his cheeks automatically turning almost tomato red.

"What was that, Laf?"

"Je t'aime," he repeated, slightly louder, looking down. He knew Hercules didn't speak French, he knew there was no point in trying and he would just make everything worse but he just couldn't control himself anymore.

"Marie-Pa- yeah I don't know your full name. Lafayette. What did you say?"

He looked up at him, his eyes wide and almost pleading. "It's not that girl it's.. I love.. you.."

Hercules looked at him, unmoving for what seemed like hours, but just as he opened his mouth to speak Lafayette cut him off. 

"I understand you don't feel the same way I just had to get it out an-"  
This time it was Laf's turn to be cut off, but by an action rather than words as Hercules leaned across the table, pressing his lips to Lafayette's, eliciting a slight gasp of surprise, followed by the younger man almost completely melting into him. He pulled away after a moment, his cheeks red and his entire self visibly   
flustered.

"Je t'aime... too, Lafayette."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I live for comments so please please comment if you liked it, any suggestions, and/or if you want more one-shots. Thank you, and Don't Forget To Be Awesome


End file.
